


Writing Exercises

by Eurasian_Lynx



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: 'Written In One Sitting And Not Beta-Read At All' Is The Name Of The Game In This House, Abel Screaming 'CAAAAIIIIIIN' Like Ion Screaming 'RADUUUUUUUU', And Actually Posting This Will Get Me More Points For My Team, Blood and Gore, Cain Prefers 'Surprise Adoption', Chapter 7 is just a wholeass one-shot let's be real, Haha Abel Ded, Haha Crusnik Go a̴̪͑ ̶̩͐ḃ̶͚ ̴̺͊s̸̒ͅ ̶͔̅o̶̫̊ ̶̫͠r̵̜͆ ̷̘̈́b̶̢̛, I May Have Written The Dialogue One In 15 Minutes Because The Competition Ended In 25, If Not For The Fact That There's A Competition Going On In The Server, Like Canon-Typical Gore Tho, No Worse Than What We Already Saw In The Manga, Role Reversal, So Now I Get To Live With The Fact That This Is Public, So Nvm This Is About On Par With Everything Else I've Ever Posted, Tbf Tho I Probably Wouldn't Have Let This See The Light Of Day, The Archive Warnings Are Just Because One Of The Exercises Was About Abel's Death Don't Worry, The Things I Do In The Name Of Competition Smh, Though To Be Fair I Never Beta-Read Any Of My Stuff Literally Ever, Writing Exercise, Written In One Sitting Just To Fill The Prompt Don't @ Me, You Say 'Kidnapping'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurasian_Lynx/pseuds/Eurasian_Lynx
Summary: Weekly writing exercises I'm doing for the writing server I'm in. They're all for Trinity Blood so might as well just put them all in the same 'story' and just separate them in chapters.
Relationships: Isaak Fernand von Kampfer/Cain Nightlord, sort of - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. July: Week 1, Role Reversal: Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekly prompt was 'switch two characters situations in life without drastically changing their personalities'. I decided to do Cain and Abel.

'Angel', they called him.

_(Buried alive.)_

Well, he supposed it was close enough, the real answer did still begin with the letter 'A', and he did come from the sky; he was just from the stars as opposed to the clouds.

_(Left to die.)_

Long fingers fiddled with the clasps of his cassock sleeve, the blond man idly fidgeting as he waited for the service to end.

_(Buried.)_

The pope took communion, his young hands shaking terribly. Cain smiled as he watched the young man spill not a drop for perhaps the first time.

_**(Buried.)** _

Such a nervous little thing, wasn't he? Like a... like a... oh! Like a fawn lost without its mother!

_**(BURIED.)** _

He metaphorically patted himself on the back for his astute comparison, it really was a good one.

_(Cold, so cold.)_

He arose when it was his turn to take communion with his peers, fighting hard not to wrinkle his nose at the wafers.

_(So dark.)_

Why couldn't they use like... french fries, or something? Something that didn't make him want to retch.

_(Alone.)_

He passively shuffled off as his peers did, falling dutifully in line to return to his pew.

_(Buried alive with the dead.)_

He shivered as the mass continued on, raising a hand to run it along the opposite arm as if to soothe himself.

_(Don't wanna die.)_

He was trying to focus, he really was! He knew this was important, and he knew Lilith would be mad at him.

_(Isn't she dead?)_

If anyone could find a way to come back from the dead to reprimand him for being off task, it would be her.

_(Ah.)_

He moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck instead, unease still fluttering in his veins. He winced as one of the bishops glared at him for fidgeting, bowing his head with a cowed expression.

_(Too many memories, can't focus.)_

It's hardly my fault you're so upset this morning. What set you off, anyway?

_(Cold night. Dark night. Like the ship.)_

I suppose I can see why it would be upsetting. But I need you to calm down, I promised Lilith, after all. She'll be so mad if we don't behave, and your memories are as much mine as they are yours, so it's distracting when you keep bringing them back up!

_(Buried in the ship. Ship buried in the sand. Dark and alone for revolutions.)_

I know, I know. But I'm here now.

_(Not alone. Alive.)_

We are one.

_(We are one.)_

W _e_ a _r_ e _0_ 1 _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cain was fun i like cain


	2. July: Week 1, Role Reversal: Abel

He watched the raindrops chase each other down the glass of the window. He idly picked one that he thought would make it to the bottom first, and felt a dim pang of disappointment when he was wrong. Rather than bemoan it, he simply moved his gaze back up, picking another lane of racers and hedging his bets.

The silver-haired man shifted his resting jaw softly on his crossed arms, wintry eyes blinking slowly, surely. Languidly and tiredly. He would have yawned, but it wasn't that sort of exhaustion.

The opening of a door behind him had him raising his head, impassive gaze turning to look at the man who had walked in. Long black hair fell like a curtain about the newcomers face as he bowed so low it might as well have been a prostration.

"Mein Herr."

"Panzermagier."

The wizard crooked a half-smile, though it was not visible to Abel as his head was still quite bowed. He raised his head, revealing the expression, his dead eyes almost alive.

The two stared at one another for a beat, momentarily painting a picture of two corpses at odds, save for the rising and falling of their chests. It was Isaak who broke the silence first, his voice monotone yet dripping in politeness.

"Eishexe has inquired to your presence at the dinner table."

That sparked a reaction from the silver-haired man in fine white robes. His angular face darkened a touch, lips curving down in what would become a scowl if he was pressed much further.

"Tell her I will not be attending."

Isaak bowed low again, shuffling back from the room with a mumble of assent.

"It would be my _utmost_ pleasure."

The door closed, leaving Abel to stare at the now unresponsive wood for a beat more before he returned to his window. He stared out at the soft rain, thoughts swirling with irritation at the forward nature of the Ice Witch, her blue-haired image floating into his minds eye. He had rejected her time and time again, yet still she persisted despite his clear displeasure.

Red hair flashed over blue, pale, frigid skin darkening to a warm, inviting brown.

Irritation faded to heartache, and the silver-haired man crossed his arms on the windowsill once more, resting his head back upon them.

A word danced on his lips and tongue, yet he could not loose it, instead letting it circle round and round inside his head. (And his heart.)

_(Lilith.)_

He closed his eyes to hide them from the world, hidden gaze flashing to blood dripping from a severed neck. Red hair dyed all the deeper a hue in a way it never, never should have been.

He would tolerate Eishexe, she was necessary for the end goal.

Blue was necessary for red, but would never replace it.

The world took her from me.

In return I shall take the world.

Mein Herr Contra Mundi.

_Igne Natura Renovatur Integra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abel could you possibly be any more edgy
> 
> that was the best motivation i could come up with for him being the contra mundi while keeping his personality the same tho :/


	3. July: Week 2, Different POVs: Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekly prompt was 'Same scene two different POVs'. I am once again doing Cain and Abel because I am trash.

“Stop, Abel.”

I’ve missed you so much, Abel.

I can see you turning now, looking at me. I haven’t seen your beautiful face in so long. I’ve missed it so much. I know that if I look in the mirror, I can see it there, but it’s not the same. My eyes aren’t yours, they don’t have your soul behind them.

I’ve missed you so much, Abel.

I love you so much.

My love is so overwhelming, my relief at seeing you again, at finally being close enough to pull you into my arms again, is enough to bring me to tears. I cannot help but to cry, the tears bubbling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin.

“That’s enough, Abel.”

I know how hard it must have been for you. My poor, sweet little brother. You always seemed so much smaller than I, even though we were the exact same size. You always seemed to need me to protect you.

I find that it’s hard to catch my breath, my emotions overwhelming me. My heart feels tight, so full of love. I just want to hold you after these long centuries apart.

Twins are not supposed to be apart.

“You don’t need to suffer anymore. It’s enough.”

I’m so sorry I left you behind to suffer like this for so long. I’m so sorry, little brother. I know how much this all must have hurt you so. This terrible and painful life you have led. A life without me there to protect you.

“Forgive me, Abel. You have been on your own this entire time.”

I’m so sorry.

“I will not let you be alone anymore.”

Lightning flashes as you scream my name.

You’re coming at me, so much rage in your eyes.

“Really…”

You always have had such a temper, haven’t you? You were always picking fights, not only with the little humans but with me as well. I guess you just need to get your aggression out somehow. I understand.

“Oh, Abel… You haven’t changed at all.”

I don’t even need to raise my hand.

Blood spurts from your neck. Your head is suddenly gone at my will, scattered into a terrible red spray and disintegrated into chunks of brain matter, strands of clumping hair, and strewn bits of flesh and eyes spewn about.

But that doesn’t matter.

You’re here, you’re finally here.

After so long, so many centuries, we’re together again.

I catch your falling body in my arms, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. I know it’s hard to control your body without a head, but I guess that’s what big brothers are for, right? To protect and help the little ones when they can’t do so themselves.

It’s alright, Abel. I have you in my arms again. You’re so warm, painting my shoulder and cheek a loving red that burns with longing and belonging.

You’re home again, with me.

I’m home again, with you.

I can hold you in my arms again.

Oh Abel, I’ve missed you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cain's a creepy motherfucker but i still love him -smooch-
> 
> best murder boi


	4. July: Week 2, Different POVs: Abel

“Stop, Abel.”

I hear your voice.

I don’t want to hear your voice.

Yet I do.

It makes my heart hurt, brother. I hear your voice and I feel… so many things.

I feel love. I remember when we were children and even young adults. I remember how we were inseparable. As twins ought to be, I suppose. You were always better than me in everything we did. I wanted to hate you for it, but I found I could only love you, though I hid it behind a mask of anger. I only wanted to protect you. It hurt that you were better than I and I couldn’t even do that, but I loved you all the same, because I could see how you wanted to protect me.

We each fought to protect the other, didn’t we?

I feel hate. I remember what you have done, what you are doing, and what you will do if I give you half the chance. I remember you holding her head, blood dripping from a neck ripped in strands and sickening, snapping pops that was torn from shoulders. I remember her face twisted in the grotesque agony of death, flesh sagging and lifeless, suspended by hair as you offered her as a gift to me.

“I have removed the negative element.”

I love you.

I hate you.

It’s not the murder.

Heaven knows I am a murderer too. Millions have fallen by my immortal, monstrous hand. To hate you, my twin brother, for doing the same would be so hypocritical that even I could not convince myself it was just.

It’s not the murder.

It’s who you killed.

She was always there for us.

A mother.

A sister.

My lover.

She loved you, perhaps even more than I once did. I, who am your other half, loved you less than she did. She has always had more love in her heart than I, even for those I care most about. I do not begrudge her for it, it only makes me love her all the more.

Made me love her all the more.

She loved you, and you killed her for it.

She wanted peace.

She wanted to be with us again.

She wanted our family to be whole again.

Including you.

And you killed her for it.

It’s not the murder.

It’s who you killed.

Why you killed her.

Your bloodlust outweighed our family.

That is what I cannot forgive.

I will tear you limb from limb, burn you atom by atom until nothing is left.

Destroy you with my love, because I know your reasoning is madness.

I know you loved her too, once upon a time.

I remember how you would cling to her when you were frightened, even though she was only a few years older than you.

I know you have gone mad, and I know you would hate yourself if only you could see.

I will stop you.

I will kill you.

I charge, screeching your name, but am met only with a loving smile.

Then pain.

Then darkness.

Then…

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha he ded
> 
> also why is it that every time i write abel he insists on being as edgy as possible
> 
> writing this was a trip lemme tell you


	5. July: Week 3: First Person POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly prompt was 'first person POV, let us guess whose'.
> 
> ...
> 
> I think you know who it is

It wasn’t fair to say the darkness was cold.

Before there had been fire. Searing heat and pain that arced through my nerves like flashes of lighting, just as bright and brilliant. The fire made my skin rise up into blisters, the once pale and smooth flesh stretching and expanding like old and worn rubber. The slick, clear fluid of my lymph bubbled up beneath the surface until it ruptured in a wet gush, molecules excited and stirring up into steam beneath my skin, steam that clamored to be released. The heat arced through my teeth, pressure built behind my eyes as the fluid in my head began to steam, expanding, expanding. My skin peeled away in crisp and dead black swathes as blood oozed from the wounds, only to begin to boil itself in the fire. I could even feel it in my ears, the fluid in my ears turning to steam and putting pressure on my eardrums until they burst. I screamed even as the fire burned its way through my throat, baring my bones to the heat and leaving nothing but a foul smelling residue behind.

Then, it was gone.

My brain couldn’t take it anymore and shut off, unable to bare the pain a second longer.

It wasn’t fair to say the darkness was cold, rather, it was nothing at all. The absence of everything, neither heat nor cold. I could finally close my eyes and breathe, all the pain from before gone.

And then, the darkness became an ocean.

An ocean of black. Thick and viscous yet always moving, moving so fast. It rocked me back and forth violently, and I could feel the strange sea wrapping around my ankles. Wet and solid like tentacles or tendrils, trying to drag me under the surface.

I fought and kicked against whatever strange force was trying to pull me beneath the surface, yelled and struggled to stay afloat. The sea wrapped around my middle, reached up to wrap around my wrists.

I could feel it seeping into every pore, every orifice. The sea seeped into me, a live, wiggling fluid that rushed and churned and stirred and flooded my body as it o’ertook the darkness and consumed me.

It wiggled into me through my crotch, leaked in around and underneath my eyeballs, crawling along the optic nerve, climbed inside me through my ruptured eardrums, wormed up my nose and through my sinuses, flooded in through my mouth and shoved its way down to my stomach and wound through my intestines until the sea was as much me as I was it. I could feel it wiggling inside every inch of me, pushing and pulling at every organ as it made itself at home.

I could feel it slither into my skull and seep into my brain.

Had the sea always been so _loud?_

Each droplet was a mind of its own, and each clamored for my attention as they tried to make me a part of them, each pushing and pulling at each other as they fought for my favor.

Foreign, other, alien, I didn’t understand them.

They all chattered and grabbed at me, and the strange sea seemed to be replaced by a mass of limbs and tendrils and feathers and wings and shapes and figures I could never hope to understand as they each grabbed at me.

I couldn’t understand.

I couldn’t fight it.

I gave in.

We’re so sorry, Abel.

~~~

When we woke up, we had knit our flesh back together, and a warm meal filled our belly as we stretched in the light for the first time in so long. We liked it here, there were so many nice meals to eat and we even had a wonderful family to love.

Y’know, once you actually have a body, Mars isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local space man joins alien hive mind


	6. July: Week 4: Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly prompt was 'all dialogue fic people should be able to guess who's saying what'. This time ft. local terrorists surprise adopting a child.

"So we need to get you some new clothes, and we have plenty of rooms but we're going to have to clear them out, and oh! We should go get dinner somewhere to celebrate! Something fancy too, or do you like more home-y foods? What are home-y foods for you? I like fish and lots of fried things when I'm sad, but what do you like?"

"He already has clothes, the rooms are cleared out anyway we just have to get furniture, and why would we be going out to eat?"

"To celebrate! So anyway, do you think we should look into a daycare service?"

"Celebrate what? And why would we need a daycare service?"

"Isn't that what parents do when they're working? Have someone else look after the kid?"

"We're not his parents; and again, what would we be celebrating?"

"Come here kid- we're celebrating the fact that we just got a new son!"

"Oh for the love of- _what did I just say?_ Also, put him down."

"It is perfectly normal for parents to hold their children."

"For the last time, he is NOT our son!"

" ** _Isaak!_** Dietrich, don't listen to your mother, he's just having a long day."

"Okay."

"Why am I assigned to be the mother, anyway?"

"Because you're the responsible one."

"The fact that you both just spoke in unison unnerves me, but that aside, he's still not our son. He's a child who murdered his whole family and we are indoctrinating him to be a loyal follower for our goals of world destruction and reformation."

"I feel like you shouldn't be saying that where I can hear you..."

"Hush, child. So for the last time Cain, he's not our son, we don't need a daycare service, and we are not going out to dinner to celebrate our theft of a small child, be he a sociopath or no, and regardless of the current status of his former family's lives."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So Dietrich, where do you want to go to eat?"

"Every day I beg God to tell me why he's stuck me with you, and yet I am only ever met with silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're definitely his parents and I will not hear otherwise.


	7. August: Week 1: Describe A Character From Another's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly prompt was 'Describe a character from the POV of someone who just met them through strange circumstances'. Cain and Isaak because I am LITERALLY incapable of writing about anything else.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Gore warning but Cain's just that kinda guy

We stared at each other, seemingly unsure what to make of the other.

I'm sure neither of us expected it, I know I didn't, and if the way he yelled and dropped his meal upon seeing me was any indication, he didn't either.

I had just never expected a strange, naked man with eyes the color of blood to drop out of the tree on top of the Methuselah I had been pursuing, jaws opening far too wide as he clamped down on the poor man's neck, cutting off his scream with a gurgle of lifeblood.

I suppose he had been too fixated on his hunt to notice his competition.

He had crunched through the Methuselah man's vertebrae with ease as he latched on, the deed done in a single, swift bite. His momentum carried them both to the forest floor in a clumsy, haphazard heap, their only sure connection his jaws on the other's neck. He had been focused on the now dead man in his grasp, and I saw him tense his jaws again in another test bite, increasing pressure to see if the man responded.

Dead as one could possibly be.

It was then he seemed to catch my scent, or notice the figure I cut in the corner of his eye.

For a man whose face and simple countenance was so feral, what with his eyes glowing and as red as the blood spilling from his prey's neck, his slit pupils and a maw of fangs, and his long, talon-like claws where nails should have been, the way said eyes went wide in surprise, and the way he screamed in shock ironically reminded me of a small child.

He let go of his victim's neck, scrabbling backwards like a frightened animal. He had just managed to push himself to his feet when his back connected with the tree behind him, knocking loose a dead branch which then bounced off his head. He yelped again in fear and put his hands over his head, trying to protect himself from his unknown assailant. His legs moved at the same time, lurching him away from the tree to run in a different direction, only to then trip over an exposed root. He wound up face-first in the soil by the end of it, completely at my mercy, and I didn't have to do a thing.

Thoroughly bemused by this point, and rather amused as well, I simply re-lit the my half-used cigarillo, taking a slow puff as I considered the strange man before me. I couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of my face, forcing me into a grin, although I tried to hide it. Although, I had no reason to; my original target was quite dead, and my new found company was too busy studying the microbial ecosystem in the dirt to look my way.

I took another puff, blowing a plume of smoke as he continued to lay there, seeming to have given up for the time being.

"Are you quite done?"

I received a mildly distressed groan in response, and quirked a brow at the evidence of pain in the tone.

"Are you alright, sir?"

The strange, feral man groaned again, and this time I caught the scent of smoke. Unsurprising, as I myself was smoking, but it was more than the scent of tobacco. The smoke was that of burning flesh, a sweet, cloying smell mixed with the acrid odor of incineration. The strange man's hands twitched as if in pain, and my eyes followed them, drawn to the movement. My gaze turned to the edges of his torso which I could see, seeing something changing in the edges that were pressed closest to the forest floor.

Ash.

I frowned, hesitating as I took another draw from the cigarillo. The man gave a quite moan of pain in the meantime, and I watched as the strange ash seemed to slowly reach up and around his body from beneath him, creeping up like a spiderweb or cracks in a pane of glass. I extinguished my smoke with a flick of my hand, tossing the smoldering remnants to the ground as I approached the strange man, kneeling down to roll him onto his back.

I wasn't prepared for the gaping wound that bled through to his spine, the crater where his abdomen should have been.

I drew my hands back with a startled yelp, instinctively leaning away as I took in the damage.

It was as if someone had begun burning a hole in his body at the navel, and the flames were slowly creeping outwards. I could plainly see his spine through the red flesh, the lower parts of his intestines, some spilling out of the edges of the crater and oozing towards the ground. His liver was mostly gone, and his spleen was being eaten away at as well.

It was like he was being slowly dissolved, the exposed edges of flesh being slowly eaten away at. But it was like fire, the edges burning, singing and crumbling to ash, to a thick and charred black goo that filled my nose with the oppressive smells of burnt flesh and metal. There was no source for the fire, yet he was still burning, more and more of his body crumbling to ash. I watched as through the hole I saw the skin near his spine finally dissolve as well, leaving me able to see directly through him to the earth below.

He moaned quietly in pain again, and I looked up at him, somehow not surprised to find him looking directly at me.

He was breathing quickly, and I would have said he was hyperventilating, but his respiration rate seemed perfectly justifiable for the pain he must have been feeling. His eyes were half-lidded and cloudy with agony, and I could see as the crater began to eat its way up to his ribs, the bottom sections of his lungs visible and starting to dissolve as well.

He held my gaze as I could not help but to look at him, before turning his sights on the fallen man I had wholly forgotten about.

He looked back to me, a question in his eyes.

I looked at the Methuselah I had been hunting, then back to him.

I looked at the Methuselah again.

By the time I had drug the body over to him, the strange ash had made its way up to his heart and down around his hips and genitalia. His body was in two completely separate halves now, yet he reached for the corpse I offered as if it was of no great concern, not beyond the pain he experienced.

I had nearly forgotten about the jaws that stretched far too wide and were filled with far too many sharp teeth as well, but he was shameless in stretching them to their full extent and latching onto the cooling man's neck, sinking deep. Blood bubbled up around his teeth, and I watched as he drank, long and deep.

I was expecting the blood to come spilling out of the bottom half of his chest, his stomach most certainly non existent and lower end of his esophagus plain and gaping before me, yet I saw not a drop once it disappeared into his mouth.

What I did see was how the flesh on the upper half of his body began to knit itself back together, the thick black goo that was smeared everywhere stirring as if it were alive. The strange fluid began to wrap around the burning edges of his flesh, stretching onto and into them, forming the missing parts of his body.

When the new growth had reached the abandoned lower half of his body, now little more than part of a pair of legs, I watched as it too began to heal the moment the connection was made. In what felt like mere moments and also the longest hours of my life, I watched as the last of the black substance settled down around his navel, molding to the shape of his body and fading to the pale cream of his skin. The crater that had once been there now existed only in my memories.

I finally looked up at the man's face, watching as he unlatched his mouth from the corpse's neck, the body dehydrated, withered, and entirely drained of blood. He pushed it away with little thought, and I did not watch to see where it fell.

He rolled onto his feet, crouching in front of me with his hands splayed on the ground for balance, seemingly uncaring of his nudity as he positioned himself however he was most comfortable. Bright red eyes looked at me with unfiltered curiosity and a steadily growing sparkle as he stared.

He crawled closer, seeming to have no qualms with intruding on my personal space as he came so close we shared the same breath. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I simply waited, waited to see what he would do.

I wasn't expecting him to lift one those taloned hands to touch at my hair, picking up and threading through the long, black locks. He pulled it up to his face, fiddling with it and touching it to his cheeks and nose, smelling it. He rolled it around between his fingers.

"You have pretty hair. Soft, smells nice."

His voice wasn't what I was expecting, although I wasn't sure what I was expecting. All I knew is that the child-like tone wasn't it, and that it took me by surprise. I responded quietly, not wanting to risk antagonizing him.

"Thank you."

He didn't respond, still playing with my hair and running the ends along his cheeks. He kept staring at it before he spoke again, still not looking directly at me even as he inched closer, so close I could feel the heat of his skin.

"What's your name?"

The question seemed to be asked as an afterthought, as if he didn't really care but felt obligated to ask. I answered anyway.

"Isaak, Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer."

He hummed lightly in response, and I dared to ask a question of my own.

"And yours?"

That seemed to take him by surprise, red eyes blinking up to look at me with a near shocked expression. He stared, before answering in an incredulous tone.

"Cain. Cain Knightlord."

He tilted his head then, seeming to think before adding on to his statement, the words slightly hesitant as if he wasn't quite sure it was the appropriate response. His fingers tightened their grip on my hair nervously, as if making sure I couldn't run away.

"It's nice to meet you, Isaak."

I smiled then, mind already starting to whirl as I took in this strange, feral monster in a man's skin that was somehow still so naive. I wasn't much for strange, nude men I found in the forest, but I might make an exception for a resource so valuable, so bridling with untapped potential and power, if his easy take down of the Methuselah and ability to bear the wounds he did were any indications. He already seemed attached to me in some manner, and I had no qualms in using that.

"Believe me, Cain, the pleasure is all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cain dissolving while isaak plots how to manipulate him to help with world destruction be like:
> 
> bubble bubble toil and trouble
> 
> something wicked this way comes!
> 
> *is shot for pun crimes*


End file.
